101 Ways to Almost Kill Spidey
by Spiderwiz
Summary: A collection of what will someday be 101 stories where Spidey almost gets killed or badly hurt! Lets see if we can actually make it to 101, eh?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! So this is exactly like the title says, this is a collection of short stories where Spidey gets badly hurt and almost dies. I hope you enjoy!**

Peter had a long day. He woke up at 6:30 to get ready for school, even though he stayed up most of the previous night stopping bank robberies and stuff. Then he got to school only to have to deal with Flash. It didn't help that Peter was so tired he fell asleep in the middle of one of his classes and almost earned himself a detention.

He made it through the rest of the day alright, but then that night, when he was hoping to get some homework and sleep done, Ned called (being Pete's guy in the chair) and told him there was a robbery at a jewelry shop about two blocks away. Spidey dealt with that pretty quickly and was starting to head home.

Almost back to my room, Spider-Man thought. Hopefully I can actually get some sleep tonight. If I fall asleep in class again, I'm doomed.

Well Pete was soon to find out sleep was the least of his worries. He was almost home, when he heard a sound like glass was being broken. Seconds after that, Spidey heard an alarm go off. He cursed mildly then sighed. "Great. Just what I need. Another robbery," he said as he swung over to where he heard the alarm going off. He climbed above the door to the shop. Spider-Man listened closely as he heard about four different people talking.

"Shh!" One voice said. "Do you want anyone to hear us?"

Another voice said in an annoyed tone, "What does it matter if anyone hears us? We already set off the alarm thanks to you doofuses." Spider-Man crawled into the shop and on the ceiling. Then he did a flip and landed on the ground, facing the robbers. "Hey be nice to each other," Spidey said. "It's rude to call your buddies names." Okay so maybe it wasn't one of his best comebacks, but in his defense he was super tired.

The robbers had shocked looks on their faces before one of the guys shook of the shock. "It's that bug guy from the internet," he said. Spider-Man frowned. Bug guy? Really? Anyway, Peter was too tired to say anything, which was unlike him, but started throwing punches and shooting his webs at the guys. He webbed up three of the guys for the police, and was wondering where the fourth guy went, when Spidey got shot.

Normally he would have been able to dodge a bullet, but his tiredness apparently slowed down his senses. Before he realized what was happening, Spider-Man felt the bullet hit him and lodge in his side. He tried to keep standing, but he immediately crumpled to the ground. The robber who shot him walked over to where Peter could see him. His gun hand was shaking and he looked nervous, but quickly fled the scene, leaving Peter there to die.

Spidey knew he had to get out of here, and fast. But with the bullet in his side and the pain being so intense he nearly blacked out, he could barely move. After a minute, Spider-Man tried his best to stand up. He used all his self will to not pass out, and limped out of the shop, blood dripping from his wound. The pain was so intense he wasn't sure he would make it through the night. Sure, he had fast healing and better senses than a normal person, but how was he supposed to get the bullet out of his side? He couldn't exactly just go to the hospital and risk having everyone finding out who he really was.

Peter was so worried and busy thinking of what the heck he was going to do, that he forgot he was wearing the special suit Mr. Stark had made for him. Which meant he had Karen. Boy, he felt so stupid for not thinking of Karen earlier. "H-hey Karen?" Peter said in a pain filled voice. "Yes Sir?" The AI asked back. "Would you like me to alert Mr. Stark of your current condition?"

Spidey really didn't want Stark to know about this. He hated feeling weak in front of him.. In front of Iron Man.. He wanted to let Mr. Stark know he could handle being a superhero, and that included injuries.. But Pete had to get that bullet out of him.. And Tony Stark was the only person he could think of to do it. P-please do," Spider-Man said, trying real hard not to pass out.

A moment of silence. "Alright Sir. Mr. Stark has been alerted, and is on his way," Karen said in her robotic voice. "G-great.. -t-thanks K-Karen," Spider-Man said. Spidey stood up and somehow managed to walk over to some grass outside of the shop the robbery took place. Peter looked up into the sky and saw something coming towards him. Could it be Mr. Stark? He couldn't tell. Pete's vision was getting blurry, and before he knew it, he passed out cold.

When he came to, Peter awoke in a room he didn't recognize. His side where he got hurt still ached, but the pain was less and a lot more bearable. He silently thanked his quick healing.

Peter looked around the room. The first thing he noticed was that it looked like someone's guest room. Someone who had a lot of money. Then Peter looked down at himself. He wasn't wearing his suit or his mask, which freaked him out. Hopefully it was Ironman who came to his rescue, or someone else knew his true identity. Pete tried to get out of bed, but winced. His side pounded. Just then, someone opened the door and came into the room.

"You should be more careful, kid. That bullet wound almost had you."

Peter knew that voice all too well. "M-Mr. Stark?" he asked quietly. Tony nodded and grimaced. "I think it would be best if you skipped school today completely and got some rest. You're not healed all the way yet. You're lucky I got to you in time or.."

Tony sighed. Peter's heart pounded nervously. "Today? You mean I was out all night? But what will Aunt May think? She doesn't know I'm Spider-Man! And I can't miss school!"

Stark chuckled. "Don't worry kid. I got everything under control. I told your hot Aunt that you had this over night thing with the internship and I told the same thing to the school."

"But-" Peter started.

"No buts. You need rest and I'm not letting you leave till you're at 100% again."

Peter sighed. "Alright.. Fine."

Tony sighed with relief that Peter agreed and left the room, giving Peter peace and quiet once more. He felt bad for the kid and had this urge to almost.. Be fatherly towards him. Well.. More than a father than Howard Stark had ever been to him.

Peter stared up at the ceiling for a minute, but quickly fell asleep again. Mr. Stark was right. He wants fully healed yet, and needed to catch up on his sleep. He needed his rest so Spider-Man could live to fight another day.

 **Thanks for reading my first chapter! Please comment and follow my story! Also, comment if you have any ideas for the story, like villains to include in it, or how Spidey should get hurt next. And suggestions are welcome!**


	2. Scorpion

Finally, the weekend had come. Not only did that mean no homework, but it meant Spider-Man didn't have to just do his job fighting crime at night, he could do it during the day too. Spidey was just hoping something exciting would happen today, more than his usual weekends of stopping small muggeries or helping old ladies cross the street.

Peter had told Aunt May that he was with Ned. That wasn't a complete lie because Ned was talking through the intercom Peter placed in his suit. Having Ned as the guy in the chair had been helpful. Between Ned's computer skills and Peter's crime fighting skills, he had been able to stop a lot more crimes.

Currently, Spidey was flinging his webs towards a bakery where he saw a man grab a woman's purse, then run away. Aw come on. At least give me a challenge, Spider-Man thought as he short his webs at the thief. The thief fell to the ground, trapped, and Pete left him there for the police.

It was nearing lunchtime, and Spider-Man was getting hungry. He swung over to his favorite sandwich shop, and (still in his costume) bought a sandwich. He then sat on top of a building to eat it, just looking over the city of Queens.

"Uh.. Spider-Man?" asked Ned's voice through his earpiece. "What is it Ned?" Spidey asked back, slightly annoyed his lunch break was interrupted.

"There's this baddie about four blocks away from where you are now. He has.. Well you'll see once you get over there," Ned said. Spider-Man sighed. "Can it at least wait until after I finish my lunch?"

"No.. I don't think so, this guy-"

What Ned was about to say, Spider-Man didn't hear. Because right then a car flew into the air from a little ways away and landed on the road underneath the building Spidey was on. "Yeah hold that thought. I'm going," Peter said as he put his mask on all the way and stood up. He was sure that car being thrown in the air was from the guy Ned was trying to get him to fight. And if that guy could throw the car.. It probably meant he was a super villain, which Peter hadn't seen in awhile. This made him excited.

"Okay Ned. Can you tell me exactly where he is?"

Ned gave him the directions, and Spider-Man went there. When he saw the guy who threw the car, Peter knew this guy was bad news. He had on this set of body armor that looked menacing. It was a greenish sort of color, and on the back of it, was this giant metal tail, much like one of a scorpion.

"Spider-Man? Do you see him?" Ned asked. Spider-Man hid behind a wall. "Yep.. And he has this giant metal tail.. This isn't your ordinary bad guy," Spider-Man said, trying to hide the slight fear in his voice.

"What? Metal tail? That sounds sick!" Ned said excitedly. Peter shook his head. If only Ned could see this guy.. He would be more scared than amazed.

Spider-Man came out from behind the wall, so he was facing the scorpion dude. "Stop throwing cars, you might hurt someone," Spidey said. The man in the armor laughed.

"Ah.. The amazing Spider-Man. I've heard so much about you.. And now, I've come to destroy you," the man said.

"I'm sorry. My ears must not be working. It actually sounded like you said you were going to destroy me? Well sorry fella, I'm gonna put you in prison where you belong. There won't be any destroying today," Peter said.

The man growled. "I'd like to see you try."

Spidey shrugged. "Alright. You asked for it."

He flung his webs at the armored man. Each time one of the webs would get close to him, his metal tail thing would slice through the webs. As Spider-Man was fighting, he said, "So what do they call you? The scorpion? Because you look like one."

"Actually, they do. I am scorpion. And I'm gonna squash you like a bug."

"I've heard that one before. And do you want to know how many times someone's actually squashed me like a bug? Never."

Scorpion growled again. "Normal heroes don't talk as much as you."

Spidey shrugged and put his hand in a fist, ready to punch Scorpion. But before he could, Scorpion's tail whacked Spidey about 50 feet away. Spider-Man groaned in pain and stood back up. He was lucky he hadn't broken any ribs, that metal tail hit him hard.

Spider-Man ignored the pain, which was already starting to fade away, and came back at the Scorpion. This time, the Scorpion was too slow, and Spider-Man hit him. As soon as his fist made contact with the armor though, a sharp wave of pain shot up his arm. Spidey yelled in pain and the Scorpion laughed. Peter was trying to figure out how to beta this guy. He couldn't injure him with all that armor on, and his web shooters weren't doing any good. And if he couldn't come up with a plan.. Peter didn't want to think about that.

Scorpion's tail swung at Spidey again, but he ducked just in time. He jumped onto the wall and then shot some webs at Scorpion's eyes. Scorpion staggered as the webs covered his eyes so he couldn't see. It didn't last very long though, because his tail swung across his face and cut through the webs. Spider-Man gulped. This wasn't good.

"Hey Spidey, you good?" Ned's voice asked through the earpiece.

"N-no. I can't figure out how to defeat this guy. I'm not sure how I'll get out of this one," Peter answered back. Silence. Peter wants sure where Ned had gone. With any luck, he was devising a plan to stop Scorpion.

Spider-Man was distracted with his thoughts and too busy talking to Ned, that he didn't realize it in time when Scorpion's tail hit him hard again. Spidey hit the ground and heard a crack. He was fairly sure he had just broken something. He tried to stand back up, but couldn't do more than get on his hands and knees. Scorpion walked over to Spider-Man, and picked him up. He threw the web slinger against a wall and pinned him there. Peter squirmed, trying to get away, but couldn't. His whole body hurt, and he knew this wasn't good. He was too weak right now to do much good against the Scorpion.

Scorpion laughed. "Look at you. It seems I have squashed you like a bug."

He punched Spider-Man in the gut one more time before walking away. Spider-Man crumpled to the ground, too weak and injured to do anything to stop his new foe. Each time he tried to move, a sharp pain went up his whole body. Peter felt like he was going to throw up, and before he knew it, he passed out.

Spider-Man woke up on the same spot he passed out. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but the sky was darkening a little, which meant it was around evening time. Wait.. Evening? That meant he was out for hours! Spider-Man groaned and tried to sit up. Just then, he saw Ned running towards him, out of breath. He looked relieved when he saw Peter. "You're okay! I came up with a plan to defeat that Scorpion dude, but when you didn't answer I thought you were.. well.. dead or something.."

Peter leaned against the wall after the sat up. His entire body still hurt more than he could bear. "I-I'm not dead. He Almost h-had me though," Spidey said as he winced and took this mask off. Beads of sweat were across his face.

"Are you okay?" Ned asked. Peter shook his head, then winced again. "N-no. He got me bad." Ned stayed quiet, not sure what to do. Spider-Man laid on the ground, looking up at the sky. "We'll just have to defeat the Scorpion some other day.. I can't do anything right now."

Ned nodded. Peter just hoped that the next time Scorpion came along, he would be more prepared.

 **Thanks again for reading! Haha ever since I've seen Spider-Man: Homecoming, I'd been obsessed with Spider-Man. Of course I've always loved old Spidey, but that movie was really awesome. Please, please comment on this story and follow it! Also, if you have any ideas for future chapters, PLEASE tell me! It would be a big help.**

 **Also I hope you comic loving fans think I did a good job portraying Scorpion. It wasn't easy, and I had to do a bit of research, but I think I did a decent job!**


	3. Poisoned

**Whew! This is the second chapter I wrote and published today, I'm on a role! I hope you enjoy this chapter because I put a lot of thought for this one. I mean I actually physically wrote an outline for this chapter. Crazy, right? Haha so yeah I hope you enjoy, and thanks a million for reading!**

It was another night of crime fighting for the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Peter had finished his homework earlier, and went out to fight crime earlier, determined to get a good night's sleep that night. But the thing about going earlier in the night was that not as much crime was going on. Currently, it was only 10 at night. Peter just hoped Aunt May wouldn't go into his room and wonder where he was off to. He just hoped he could keep his life as a superhero secret from her forever. If she ever found out, she would freak. May would hate the idea of her little Petey fighting bad guys every night, especially if she knew how often he ended up getting hurt.

Anyway, nothing much was happening right now. Spider-Man looked all over Queens for any trouble, but didn't find any. He decided to just sit on a roof for a little while. Peter knew eventually things would be happening. This was New York after all. There was rarely a day when Spidey didn't end up stopping a criminal. And of course, today was no different. Peter waited for about ten minutes before he heard the loud sound of glass breaking and an alarm going off. Spider-Man stood up, knowing this was another one of many robberies he would stop.

Spidey swung across town, to a bank. Two window were broken. He went inside the bank and climbed onto the ceiling, so that the robber or robbers wouldn't see him. Spider-Man was surprised to see there was only one robber tonight. Usually there were more than one. Maybe this guy never heard of Spider-Man. He saw the robber head towards the bank vaults. Spidey climbed over to the nearest wall to the robber and jumped down. "Good evening," Spidey said. "Robbing a bank? Really? You should know better than to steal."

The robber sneered. "Get out of my way. I've heard about you and I'm not scared or impressed. You're just a dumb kid in a costume."

Spidey raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? You wanna fight, huh? Well then.. Lets fight." Spider-Man punched the robber, but not too hard, only hard enough to disorientate him. After a moment the robber pulled out a knife and made to stab Peter. Spider-Man dodged it quickly. "Nice try, but you gotta be faster than that. You're pretty slow. People should call you the Turtle."

The robber swiped his knife at Spidey again, but missed. "Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much?" the robber growled. Spidey shrugged. "They have, but I think you just talk too little."

Spider-Man punched the robber again, and the man staggered backwards. Peter felt a sharp pain up his arm, but chose to ignore it. He webbed the robber up and left him there for the cops. He heard the sirens of police cars and decided it was time to go. "Make sure you tell the police the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man was here!" Spidey told the robber as he left. He moved his left arm to shoot his web shooters to go back to his apartment, but felt a sharp pain shoot through it again. He looked at his left arm and saw a two inch cut. Peter cursed. Not because of his arm, but because it ripped his suit. He would have to take it to Mr. Stark some other day.

Spider-Man guessed the cut was from the knife the robber was wielding. It wasn't too deep, but it hurt a lot. Peter looked at it closer. The wound seemed to be.. smoking.. That couldn't be good. Pete was pretty sure normal knife wounds didn't smoke. Peter decided it would be difficult to use his web shooters to get home. It wasn't too far from where he was, so he decided he would just walk. After he had been walking for about 5 minutes, he stumbled on the sidewalk. He suddenly felt dizzy and nauseous. He knew that couldn't be good either. "K-Karen?" he asked his suit's AI system. "Yes Sir?" It asked back. "D-did that knife happen to be poisoned or something? I-I don't feel too well right now.."

"Hold on Sir. I am analyzing your wound." A few seconds later, Karen answered back, "The cut from that knife does appear to have been poisoned, Sir." Peter groaned. Great. Poison. Just what he needed tonight. "Well what type of poison? Please tell me it's nothing deadly."

"I am afraid it is deadly, Sir. But there is a known cure for it. The poison is known as G-928 and will start paralyzing your body in about an hour, until you are dead." Peter was starting to see spots clouding his vision, and he still felt dizzy and nauseous, so he sat down on a bench. "That's just great," he grumbled. "What are the other symptoms?"

"Well it appears the poison has given you a slight fever, Sir. I could tell you how to make the cure. It is fairly simple."

Peter gulped. "Please do. I don't want to be poisoned any longer."

Karen told him. Spidey guessed that he would have to break into his school and go to the chemistry lab to make it. They should have all the ingredients there. The only problem would be that he was dizzy and seeing spots. Not to mention he would start getting paralyzed in an hour. Those things wouldn't be very helpful for when he was making the antidote.

Spider-Man managed to break into the school and go into the lab. Every minute he was feeling worse and worse. He wasn't sure how long it had been since he got stabbed, but his fingers were already starting to feel numb. Peter knew he would have to hurry. Karen told Peter the ingredients, which, luckily for him, were all in this lab. With Karen's guidance, Peter made it. It took him about 20 minutes to make it. Peter's arms and legs were going numb, and he was very lucky his fingers weren't paralyzed yet. He felt like he was going to throw up, and he was so dizzy he could barely stand, but he managed to find a syringe and put the antidote into it. He then injected the cure into his left arm, just like Karen said to do.

"With luck, the poison should be disappearing from your system in about 2.35 minutes. In a few hours you should be healed completely."

Peter nodded. He still felt horrible, but was really, really glad Mr. Stark created Karen. Without her, he would probably be dead. Spidey leaned against the chair he was sitting in and closed his eyes.

He just hoped he wouldn't be poisoned again anytime soon. It was not a fun experience..

 **Thanks a ton for reading this! It really means a lot that you like this story guys. Please, please follow and comment on this story. Also, any ideas for future chapters would be greatly appreciated! Your ideas will help me publish new chapters quicker.**

 **Thanks again!**


	4. A Drowned Spider

**This takes place during Spider-Man: Homecoming. This is a different take on one of the scenes.**

Peter Parker was not having a good week. First of all, Mr. Stark wouldn't listen to him about the dangerous weapons he kept seeing. Second, the new villain using them. Peter decided to call him The Vulture because.. well with his giant wings and everything, he resembled a vulture. And his week didn't start getting any better. I mean.. this week he pretty much drowned.

Flashback to earlier that week:

Spider-Man was internally cursing himself for being such an idiot. He knew this wasn't going to end well. He was currently being dragged in the air by the Vulture. Spider-Man knew that if Vulture wanted too, he could drop Spidey.. And just like that, splat. No more Spider-Man. Peter just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Spider-Man tried not to yell out as the Vulture dragged him through the air. He tried not to look down, because the thought that he could fall any second was terrifying him. A few seconds later, Vulture flew above the lake by Queens. Before Peter could realize what was happening, he fell. He fell down into the lake. The impact to the water was hard and nearly knocked Spider-Man out. He sunk into the lake, helpless to do anything. In his subconscious state, he knew this was the end. He was going to drown. He could feel the water filling up his lungs. Before he knew it, Spider-Man passed out.

Tony Stark was busy like usual. He was just going over some notes from his last press conference when FRIDAY alerted him about Peter. Tony quickly suited up. He had to admit, he liked the kid, and didn't want him to drown. He suited up quickly, then flew over to the lake. Without taking a second to think, Ironman dove in, and seconds later, came out carrying an unconscious Spider-Man. Ironman flew over to a nearby park and set Peter down.

He checked for a pulse and cursed. The kid wasn't breathing. Stark hoped he wasn't too late. Spider-Man was just laying there as though he were dead. But he still had a very faint heart beat, so Stark knew there was still time to save him. He'd just have to act quick.

Stark got out of his suit. He checked one more time for a pulse, but still didn't feel one. He started doing CPR on Peter. He did 30 chest compressions, then checked again if Peter was breathing. He sighed with relief. The kid was breathing again. The CPR he did had worked.

Peter's eyes flew open and he started coughing. Tony helped him sit up. After a minute when he recovered a little, Peter said, "W-what happened?" He coughed again. Stark shook his head. "Kid, you really have to be more careful. You drowned and stopped breathing for a few minutes there. I almost thought you were dead!"

Peter looked confused. "Wait.. what?" he asked. Then it came back to him, the Vulture dropping him into the lake, him sinking, thinking it was the end.

Spidey shivered. The lake water was freezing. Then he suddenly felt a lot warmer. He realized it was his suit's doing. Peter looked at Tony.

Stark smirked. "One of the many perks of this suit. Your welcome. Now please try not to almost die again."

Peter nodded slowly. I will. I mean I won't. I mean-" he took a breath. "I won't almost die again Mr. Stark."

And with that Tony Stark merely nodded. He got back into his Iron Man suit, then flew away. Peter was still sitting up, but then laid back down on the ground. He hoped the next time he met Vulture he wouldn't drown again. It was no fun. Peter was really lucky Mr. Stark came along or he would have been done for.

 **Thanks for reading! Please, please comment! Any ideas for this story are greatly appreciated!**

 **PS. Sorry this chapter was so short.**


	5. Glue Can Kill Too (Part 1 of 2)

Another school day. Great. That meant more of Flash calling him "Penis Parker." Little did Spidey know that would be the least of his worries this school day…

Peter Parker was in his fifth period class when it happened. 5th period was Spanish, and Peter was bored, so he was doodling on a piece of notebook paper. He was wondering how much longer he had left in this class until next period, when he heard several people scream from a few classrooms down. Everyone in Peter's class jumped up in alarm.

Peter looked outside of his classroom. He saw students running through the halls. They looked like they were in panic. Everyone in Peter's class were talking to each other, wondering what was going on. The teacher was trying to get everyone to sit down, but eventually gave up and sat back down in their chair. Peter opened the classroom door and then understood why everyone was running around in a panic.

A sketchy looking man was wandering the halls of the school. He was wearing a brown trench coat and was wearing some sort of contraption of his back, like a backpack. He was carrying two medium size guns and was wearing a mask. Peter stepped out of the classroom, wondering why this guy was here.

Peter watched as the man walked up to the office and to the intercom.

"I've heard from a friend that Spider-Man goes to this school," the man said over the intercom, so the whole school could hear him. "I want Spider-Man to turn himself over. I want the whole school to go into the cafeteria. If you don't cooperate I start shooting students."

The man started walking to the cafeteria. Peter was trying to decide what to do. He could hand himself over, but then what kind of hero would he be? While everyone else was nervously going to the cafeteria, unsure what else to do, Peter suited up. He climbed on the ceiling of the school and crawled to the cafeteria. He went in, but made sure no one saw him. Spidey went to the back, so if he had to fight the man, no one else would be in the way and get hurt.

The man was in the center of the cafeteria. Gathered by the doors, the whole school was very scared. They didn't know if Spider-Man would be here to save them. They didn't know if they would make it out of here alive.

"Come out, come out wherever you are little spider," the man said in a voice that gave Spidey the chills.

"I know you're here somewhere. I'll give you 30 seconds or I will start shooting some students. Your choice Spider-Man."

The man was facing the large crowd of students. Spidey jumped off the ceiling and onto the floor behind the man. "Looking for me?" Spider-Man said.

The man laughed. "Oh good. I was starting to think you were just going to let your fellow students die." On the word die, the man shot this glue stuff out of his guns at Spider-Man. Spider-Man's Spidey sense tingled. Spidey jumped out of the way. "So are you like called the glue man or something?" Peter asked and he dodged again.

"I gotta hand it to you though, you're very creative. I've never seen a villain who shoots glue before."

The glue guy growled (haha it rhymes).

"Everyone! Run, get out of here!" Spider-Man shouted. Everyone started to run away. Spidey knew he had to distract the man from the fleeing crowd before he hurt anyone. He shot some webs at Glue Guy's eyes. The guy yelled out, but then ripped the webs off of his eyes. He glared murderously at Spider-Man.

Spidey managed to shoot webs at one of the gun, so the guy couldn't shoot out of it anymore. But Spider-Man was too late trying to block the second gun. Glue Guy shot his glue gun at Spider-Man. Before he knew t both of his hands and feet were stuck to the wall with the glue. Spidey tried to get outta the glue stuff, but it was too strong.

The man walked over slowly to Spidey, a successful smile on his face. "It's been a nice fight, Spider-Man. But I think we can both agree that I've one this one. I'm not going to kill you. I'll let you go on a mere warning. Stop this superhero business of yours. If you decide to ignore my warning and continue fighting crime, I will find you, and I will kill you."

The man punched Spidey in the face, and Spidey blacked out.

The man walked away.

 **Thanks for reading! So first of all, this chapter was only part one. The next chapter will be part 2 of this mini story.**

 **Second of all, thanks a lot for reading! You guys are really awesome. Please comment on this story and follow it! Remember, all ideas you give me are greatly appreciated!**

 **thanks!**


	6. Glue Can Kill Too (Part 2 of 2)

Spider-Man woke up after a little while. The glue stuff had dried, and after working on it for about 20 minutes, Spidey managed to get out of it. His head was killing him, probably since Glue Guy had punched it so hard. Peter walked home, feeling horrible, and not just because of his head. He knew he should have tried harder. That man shouldn't have walked away. Peter should have righted harder and stopped him then and there. But no.. It was just another battle Spidey lost. And whenever he lost a battle, he always felt bad about it. Peter always felt that if he only tried a little harder he could have defeated the bad guy. The only bright side to all of this was that no one actually saw him get defeated.. Not that the thought helped him.

Peter got out of his Spider-Man costume. He didn't swing home like he usually did because he just didn't feel it. If he couldn't be the ultimate Spider Man he tried to be… Maybe he shouldn't be Spider-Man at all.. Peter stuck his hands in his pockets then shook off that thought. He did try.. And though he didn't do as much as he could.. Even though he wasn't making as big of an impact as the Avengers.. He was helping. Peter had to remind himself he was just a kid. The Avengers were all adults after all.. And they'd been at this hero business a lot longer than him.

As soon as Peter Parker set foot into his apartment, Aunt May rushed up to him. "Peter!" she said, obviously looking like she had been frightened. "I heard there was a bad guy at your school! Are you okay?" she asked, clearly very concerned. Peter sighed. "Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about it Aunt May. Everyone got away safely before Spider-Man showed up and kicked that guy's butt," he said. Okay so that last part was a total lie, but Peter felt Spider-Man could use more credit.

Aunt May hugged Peter. "I'm glad you're okay. You had me really worried when I heard what had happened. If we had more money I'd send you to a safe private school right away.

Peter grabbed an apple from the kitchen as aunt May followed him so she could start on dinner. "Yeah.. Private school.. That would be great," he lied. Aunt May started chopping up some carrots, and Peter headed to his room. He laid down on his bed, exhausted from earlier. He would have to come up with a plan on how to defeat the glue guy before he met him again.. Speaking of Glue Guy, he could really use a better name. Peter thought for a moment before deciding on the perfect name for him. The Trapster. Yes, perfect. I mean a guy with a glue gun that traps people? The Trapster was an excellent name for him.

About an hour later, Aunt May called Peter to dinner and they ate. Peter didn't eat much though, too much was on his mind.

After dinner, Peter went straight to bed. He still had homework he needed to finish, but he was so tired he just didn't care about that. When Peter woke up the next morning, he was still thinking about his failure with The Trapster. But.. That actually encouraged Peter even more. Now he wasn't one for revenge, but he wanted revenge on The Trapster. Peter wanted to show him that even though he was still a kid, he could handle a villain like an Avenger. Peter got out of bed and rushed to his desk. He got out some paper and a pen and began brainstorming on how to defeat The Trapster. The Trapster warned him that if he met Spider-Man again, he would kill him unless he gave up crime fighting. Of course, there was no way Peter could let that happen. Queens needed him.

Peter set out to school later that morning, in a better mood than he had been in the previous day. Because Now he had a plan. It was simple really, but Peter knew it would work. He hadn't been with the Trapster ruling enough to know how he thought, but Spidey got the sense that Trapster wasn't the brightest crayon in the box.

School that day passed by surprisingly quickly. Pete rushed out of school, then hid in an alley not too far away. There, he set his backpack down and grabbed his costume before quickly changing into it. He had to admit, the new costume Mr. Stark had made him looked way better than his old one. Not to mention all the new and improved features it had.

After he changed, Spidey headed out to find the Trapster and finish the fight they started yesterday.

Spider-Man swung around with his web shooters around the city for a while. Who ever this Trapster guy was, he seemed to really not want to be found. But Spidey didn't give up that easily. After about half an hour of searching, Spidey spotted something down below. He was on top of a tall building, but because of his enhanced senses, he could easily see The Trapster down below. Peter thought it was a little strange he found Glue Guy so easily.. Maybe he wanted to be found? Or maybe he simply didn't care. He probably thought that since he defeated Spider-Man the first time, it would happen again the second time. But there was no way in heck Peter would let that happened. It was his turn to win the fight.

Spider-Man swung down to the ground, face to face with Trapster. "Huh. Fancy seeing you here," Spidey said as he did a flip, landing behind the Trapster. "Hey Trapster. Catch me if you can!" Spider-Man said. Trapster ran toward him, both glue guns pointed at Peter. Spidey shot a web at one of Trapster's guns before flipping over him again. The Trapster turned around, which was a mistake. Spider-Man shot two webs, one for each gun. They covered the entrance. Trapster tried to shoot his glue at Spidey, but since the entrance was blocked up, it ended up backfiring on him. Literally. The glue shot out of the wrong end, covering Trapster with it, and making him fly against a wall of a building. Spidey snapped his fingers. "Well, well. It looks like I have just trapped The Trapster.

Trapster opened his mouth to say something, but before he could, Spidey shot a stream of webs at his mouth, covering it. Trapster glared menacingly at Spidey. Peter took out a piece of paper and wrote 'your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man wuz here.' Then he swung away. He had succeeded.

Spider-Man had trapped the Trapster.

 **Im so sorry I haven't updated in forever! Please forgive me! So in this chapter I thought it would be nice to bring in a character from the comics. Ahh I always loved the Trapster XD.**

 **I also just wanted to give a HUGE thanks to everyone who has followed, favorited, and commented on my story! And all of your wonderful story ideas have been super helpful! I'll be sure to use all of them!**

 **Thanks for being the best fans ever! I'll try to update soon! School is starting for me next week so I'll try to update again before then and on the weekends, and just whenever I get the chance.**

 **Thanks again!**


	7. Blind Avenger (Part 1of 2)

It had been about a week since Spidey had joined the Avengers. It was a tough call though. He just hoped he made the right decision by joining a team full of adult superheroes.

When Aunt May found out Peter Parker was Spider-Man, she freaked out. When he told her he was joining the Avengers, she freaked out even more. Being a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man was one thing, but joining the Avengers? That pretty much drew the line for Aunt May. She was going to ground Peter for weeks before Tony Stark stepped in and somehow, someway convinced Aunt May to let Peter do this. He promised Aunt May Peter would be in good hands, and that he would stay safe. Not to mention that Spidey had fast healing, so even if he did get injured, it would heal fairly quickly.

Peter had to admit, he was really surprised Aunt May let him go through with this, no matter how reluctantly. First of all, she wasn't a fan of Tony Stark, and second of all.. well just the whole hero business was dangerous. But Peter was really glad he was now here at the Avengers Headcourters.

It was so large that Peter got lost every 10 feet. Tony's AI was helpful though, pointing Peter in the right direction. He had actually only seen all of the Avengers gathered together once, and that was at his first team mission, about three days ago. That Asgardian.. Thor was even there. Most of the time he was in Asgard. Peter was impressed and intimidated by all of the adult heroes. They were so much more experienced than him.. Pete couldn't help but feel like the underdog here.. Which he guessed he was.

Anyway, the first week had both been frightening and exciting for Peter. Not to mention that he felt great after their first mission. But.. He did miss just being a more simple superhero.. He missed just being the friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man.. Going from that to being an Avenger was a huge change.. And Aunt May… Peter did miss Aunt May. It was strange not seeing her every day. Since Peter was working a San Avenger now, he only saw her on weekends.. And that was only if he didn't have a mission going on.

Peter was in his room in the building, watching tv, when he heard a knock at his door. Peter sighed and stood up, walking over to get it. He opened it. Tony Stark was standing in the doorway. He walked in without asking and sat down in a chair. "I never asked how your first week went. I guess I should ask that. So how was it, kid?" he asked.

Peter looked at the ground momentarily before looking back at Mr. Stark. "Oh.. My first week? Yeah it was great. All great," he said. Tony nodded. "That's great. Now come on down to the meeting room. We need to have a team meeting. Cap spotted a new villain that needs to be taken care of. So.. I would suit up if I were you," Stark said.

Peter nodded as Tony left. He suited up in the new suit Tony had made him. He left his room and took the elevator up to the meeting room where the rest of the Avengers were waiting. He walked in. He felt a little awkward being the last one to walk in. The rest of the Avengers stared at him. Tony winked at him, and Cap nodded at Peter. Peter sat down and got ready for the briefing Captain America was about to give.

As soon as he sat down, Cap began speaking. "We've heard rumors of a new villain going around New York. Just earlier this morning, we heard reports of her. She's said to have powers to.. well to control light. She's already blinded some civilians who were in her way, and could potentially kill. She needs to be stopped right away," Cap said. Everyone nodded slowly. Peter silently thought to himself about finding a good nickname for this villain. Naming villains was his thing, even if some of them were cheesy sounding. He laughed a little to himself, and the rest of the Avengers turned toward him. Peter's face turned slightly red. Captain America continued talking.

"So we need a battle plan-" Steve continued. Peter blocked out all the talking for a moment. Maybe it was immature of him, but he wasn't one for making a plan to fight a villain. He usually just faced them head on.. Then again that usually just got him into trouble., And he had to remind himself he was on a team now. Things would go a lot differently then when he was solo.

After the Avengers all agreed on the plan, they all set out in the Avengers' Quinjet to New York. The Quinjet moved fast. In about half an hour, they arrived and everyone got out. Tony located the villain they were looking for, and they tracked her, Spidey swinging along buildings.

"Pft. Someone who controls light? What kinda superpower is that? This will be a piece of cake!" he said to himself.

"Spider-Man. She's currently two blocks away from you. The rest of us are on our way. Don't do anything until I give my signal," Tony said through Spidey's earpiece.

"Sure thing Mr. Stark," Peter replied back. While he usually did anything Tony asked him too, it didn't mean he never had second thoughts about it. I mean, wait for a signal? But Ironman was an expert. What did Spidey know?

Peter was thinking to himself when he saw Light Lady around the corner of a building he was hiding behind. He watched as she entered a bank.

"Tony.. Hurry up.." he whispered to himself. If the other Avengers didn't get here soon.. Mistress Light could injure someone. He heard several screams come inside the bank. Spider-Man came out from behind the corner. Screw Cap and Tony's orders. Screw the plan. Some innocent people were going to get hurt if he just kept waiting for Tony's signal. Peter couldn't let people get hurt.. And if he couldn't go on the next mission for not following orders? Well he would deal with it. At least he would have a clear conscious about knowing he saved innocent people.

He ran inside the bank. A woman inside looked at Spider-Man with terror on her face. "An Avenger! Help us please!" she said with hope in her voice. Spidey felt touched. She was one of the first to actually call him an Avenger. Putting that aside, he walked up to Doc Light. "Hey Lady Light. Turn around. I'm gonna kick your butt and make sure you never rob a bank again."

The villain turned around, an amused smile on her face. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the neighborhood bug I've heard about. Now tell me. Why did you come here if you knew you would lose?"

Spider-Man got his web shooters ready, holding out his arm. "First of all, I'm not a neighborhood Spider-Man anymore. I'm an Avenger. Second of all, I think you should ask yourself that question instead of asking me."

Just then, Hawkeye, Ironman, and Widow entered the bank. "What did I tell you about waiting for a signal? This could jeopardize the plan!" Ironman said in a slightly angry tone. Spidey put his hands up, turning to Tony. "Hey I'm sorry, but innocent citizens were about to get hurt. I couldn't just-"

Tony interrupted him. "Kid! Watch out!"

But it was too late. Doc Ligh had hit him with a burst of light. It hit him in the face. It was powerful enough that it flipped him through the air, causing him to fly halfway across the room. Spider-Man fell to the ground, and blacked out.

"Do you think he's injured?"

"It doesn't look like it. Besides. He heals fast. A few scrapes and bruises won't bother him."

"Look, I think he's waking up."

"If the dumb kid would have just followed orders-"

"Shh!"

Peter woke up, hearing several voices. He recognized them as several of the Avengers. Wherever he was, it was dark. He rubbed his eyes then opened them. Wait.. that couldn't be right. Why couldn't he open his eyes? Everything was still dark.

"Uh kid? How are you feeling? That hit looked pretty hard." Someone he guessed was Tony asked.

"Ugh.. Everything hurts. I'll be fine though."

Spidey tried to sit up, his head throbbing a little. He rubbed his head. He kept trying to open his eyes.

"Are you okay? Why do you keep opening and closing your eyes?" A voice he assumed was Hawkeye's asked.

"What?" Peter asked, confused. "I'm not. I can't open my eyes at all. Everything's still dark.

"Dark?" Tony's voice said again. "But it's bright in here."

Peter shook his head. "I-I can't.. I can't see anything," he said in a worried tone.

"Guys.. I can't see.."

 **Well, I hope you enjoyed that! Sorry it's kinda short, but I wanted to update before I went to bed since it's been over a month. The second half should come out soon. Tell me what you guys think!**


	8. Blind Avenger (Part 2 of 2)

Back on the Quinjet, Spider-Man was sitting down. He still couldn't see, and even with his Spidey- sense, he hated it. "So.. You can't see anything?" Bruce asked Peter. He had come along with them, but didn't go all Hulk mode. Peter shrugged as Tony pointed a light in each of Peter's eyes. "I mean.. Everything's super blurry. But pretty much, yeah. I can't see anything. I can't even see my hand if I put it close to my face."

Tony sighed, regretting letting Peter come on this mission. He hated seeing the kid hurt or anything like that, and theoretically, if Peter's eyesight didn't come back, Tony wouldn't be able to live with himself. "Well.. The good news is that because you heal fast, your vision should come back," Tony said. Peter leaned back in his seat. "Yeah, but how long will that take?" he asked impatiently. Tony sighed again. "That's the bad news, kid. We don't know how long it will take. It could be anywhere from an hour to.. well.. a few months. We really don't know."

Peter felt his heart drop. What would Aunt May say when she found out Peter lost his sight. What if it took longer than a few months to return? What if it took years, or.. what if it never came back at all? He started panicking, taking deep breaths, trying to stay calm. He felt Tony put a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down kid. I promise.. I promise that everything will be okay. We'll get your sight back." Peter didn't say anything, but Tony's reassurance calmed him down a bit. He gulped after a minute. "O-okay," he said, somewhat shakily.

The rest of the ride in the jet to the Avenger's headquarters passed by in a blur. The rest of the Avengers stayed mostly quiet the rest of the ride, but there was small discussion of things ranging from their next mission, to their concern for Spidey. Peter felt a bit honored by this, but was still feeling down about not being able to see. At one point, he got bored of sitting, and stood up. That was a mistake. First of all, he was on a moving aircraft that bumped every now and then, and then there was the fact that he couldn't see.. As Peter walked around the jet, it bumped slightly, causing Peter to fall face first onto the floor. He groaned as he sat up, while a kind Natasha helped him back to his seat. He stayed put after that.

When they finally arrived back at the Avengers Headquarters, everyone boarded off the Quinjet, and started walking inside. Clint offered to help Peter walk back to his room, but Peter objected, claiming he could do it himself. After he crashed into a wall though, he took up Hawkeye's offer. "So.. How does it feel to be blind?" Barton asked as they walked to Peter's room. Peter shrugged, grinning. "It's weird. It doesn't really feel real. It's also kinda stinks." Hawkeyes laughed. "I would guess so, with you crashing into walls every 10 feet," he said. Peter laughed too, as they arrived in his room. "You'll be fine on your own for now?" Clint asked. Peter nodded. "Yeah. It's just my room, I should manage," he said as Clint steered him in the direction of his door. Clint smirked. "Yeah? Well good luck kid," he said as he closed Peter's door for him, and walked off.

Peter stumbled around his room a bit, but it wasn't too bad. Afterall, he'd been there for a few weeks and knew his room pretty well. He sighed as he sat down in a chair in his room. To be honest, right now he felt like a pretty crummy Avenger. None of the others got blinded. Heck, none of the other Avengers even got hurt. Peter didn't know what he was thinking when he joined the Avengers. Aunt May and Tony both warned him it would be super dangerous, but did he listen to them? No. He instantly regretted it. Right now, all he wanted to do was to go back home, where Aunt May was. He wanted to hug her, knowing that he was safe with her. Peter buried his head in his knees, and wrapped his arms around his knees. Before he knew what he was doing, he started crying. He couldn't help himself. All the different emotions he'd been feeling for the past two weeks suddenly hit him hard. He didn't belong with the Avengers. He was meant to be just a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. He certainly wasn't prepared for the big league. He missed Aunt May, and wanted to go back home. He missed his normal life. He missed doing small things like helping old ladies cross the street. Right now, he'd rather do that then jeopardize another Avenger mission. Right now, Peter just felt like one incredibly weak, dumb, stupid, clumsy kid, who couldn't do anything right.

Peter wasn't paying attention when he heard a knock on the door, and still wasn't paying attention when that person walked in. He did listen, however, when he heard someone speak. "Hey Peter. Just wanted to check on how you're doing and everything- Kid? Are you alright?" the voice asked. Peter recognized it as Tony's voice. Peter quickly sat up, wiping his eyes. "Y-Yeah.. I'm fine," he said shakily. Tony shook his head (though Peter couldn't see it). "No. You're not fine kid. What's wrong?" Stark asked. Peter looked down at the floor. "It's just.. I don't belong with the Avengers. I just jeopardized the mission.. I'm just some dumb kid who can't do anything right," he said, trying not to lose it again. Tony went over and sat down on Peter's bed, facing him. "Listen kid, I know where you're coming from, but no one judges you for what you did back there. Everyone makes mistakes."

Peter shook his head, his eyes closed. "No one makes mistakes as bad as I do.." Tony laughed. "You think you've made a big mistake? Kid, I make mistakes all the time. When I first started out this hero business.. Lets just say it took me a long time to get good at it. Don't go ahead blaming yourself for everything. You're new at this and it would be scary if you weren't making mistakes. Look at Wanda. Don't let her know that I told you this, but she's made some pretty big mistakes too. She pretty much exploded a whole building full of people. And Natasha? She used to work for the bad guys. None of the Avengers are perfect. We've all made huge mistakes before."

Peter didn't say anything, but still sat there, thinking. After a moment, he nodded. "You're right.." he said. Tony smiled. "I always am of course, but thank you," he joked, making Peter smile. "Now lets go downstairs, I know you can't see and all, but it's movie night."

Peter nodded, still smiling, as Tony helped the teenager walk to the small theater in the Avengers Headquarters. Stark was right. Everyone made mistakes.

Peter's eyesight returned the following morning, though everything was still slightly blurry. Peter decided that even though it had been fun being a part of the Avengers, Queens was where he belonged. The following morning, he thanked Tony and the rest of the Avengers for letting him be on the team, but said it just wasn't meant for him. It had been hard for Peter to tell them, but he knew deep down that he really didn't belong with them. He belonged here in Queens, New York. He was meant to be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man, and that was just fine with him.

 **Thanks for reading! I'm SUPERRRR sorry for not posting this earlier. I could have, but I just kept putting it off, and for that I am trusty sorry. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please follow this story and comment below! Any ideas for future chapters are greatly appreciated. ?**


	9. A God's Hammer (Part 1 of 2)

**A/N: This takes place sometime before Infinity War because Thor has mjolnir in this. And also, it just generally makes more sense taking place before IW. I know Peter hasn't met Thor yet, but in this he has, kay? Also, sorry for the long 9 month wait for me to update… Haha… Anyway, I've been inspired to start writing this again, so please, enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

Peter Parker had met Thor only recently, and although he'd seen a lot of the guy since, they had barely talked to each other. While Peter had practically been acting like a major fanboy towards Thor, the Asgardian seemed to be trying to avoid him, as if unsure how to communicate with a mortal as young as he was. Peter wanted to change that though.

"Oh, hey Thor," Peter said as he plopped down on a couch in the Avengers HQ.

"Greetings… Young one…" Thor replied, looking like he wanted to leave the room.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked. He was unsure of what Thor did in his freetime. The Asgardian always seemed to be up to one odd thing or another.

"I..Er.. Was just about to go out," Thor replied, standing up and grabbing Mjolnir, before swinging it to his other hand. Peter stood up too and looked at Mjolnir curiously.

"What's the deal with your hammer?" Peter asked. When Thor gave him a confused look, Peter clarified, "And by that, I mean, is it magic or something? I noticed that only you can pick it up and it lets you fly and stuff."

A look of understanding came to the god's face, and he nodded, glancing down at it. "Aye, its name is Mjolnir. It was forged by the dwarves of Nidavellir, made from this special metal from the heart of a dying star. Only the worthy may wield it."

Peter's eyes went wide, completely amazed by everything Thor was saying. "Woah! Made by dwarves? Like from Lord of the Rings?!"

Thor's eyebrows furrowed in confusion again. "I do not understand. Who is this 'Lord of Rings' you speak of?"

Peter shook his head. "Nevermind. It's just a book series."

The teen went over to Thor and poked the hammer. "You said only the worthy can wield it or whatever? Can I try?"

Thor smirked, as if what Peter suggested was utterly hilarious. "It will not lift. But aye, you may try."

Peter nodded as Thor placed Mjolnir on the ground. He stared at it for a second before bending down to pick it up. He grasped the handle and pulled, using all the strength he possessed. Thor's eyes widened as he saw Mjolnir lift up ever so slightly… But then, nothing. Peter wasn't able to lift the hammer, though he had come close. It amazed Thor that a boy as young as Peter could be almost worthy enough to lift it. Maybe he should give him more credit than he had before.

Peter stepped back and wiped several beads of sweat from his forehead. "Wow, you weren't kidding." He grinned. "That's AWESOME!"

Thor chuckled. "I suppose it is, young one. But that's not all. With a mere thought, I can summon Mjolnir to my hand." To prove his point, Thor looked at the hammer before willing it to go to his hand. He didn't, however, check to make sure Peter was out of the way when he did so.

With a sickening _crunch_ , Peter crumpled to the ground, blood flowing from his body.

* * *

 **A/N: Uh oh. Bet Thor's gonna feel pretty bad about this one. Anyway, because I'm a slacker, there will be two parts to this story, so stay tuned. Thanks for reading and please leave a review!**


	10. A God's Hammer (Part 2 of 2)

**A/N: To everyone who reviewed: THANK YOU!! Haha, you were all acting like Thor actually did kill Peter. Come on guys, I'm not THAT evil. Or am I? WAHAHHAHAHA. Also, I'm super sorry that I haven't updated for like two months. I'm just not super into this fic rn… But I'll keep updating so long as it keeps you guys happy Anyway, enjoy.**

Peter woke up to seeing blinding white all around him. He blinked, confused. Where was he? And why did his head feel like an elephant ran over it? He tried to sit up, but instantly regretted it, as his head started to spin. He squeezed his eyes shut again.

"Peter! Peter? Are you okay? How does your head feel?"

"I...I apologize young one...I did not realize what Mjolnir would do to you…"

"Thor, maybe you should get out. You'll just end up harming him even more."

"Hey Tony, that's not fair! It was an accident and you know-"

"Shut it Cap."

Peter was vaguely aware of several voices speaking to him and arguing. As he blearily opened his eyes again, the figures of Tony, Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Steve came into view. He quickly looked around. He was in what appeared to be the HQ's medbay. And he was lying in a bed here, everyone else gathered around him. Tony was sitting in a chair by his bed, and Natasha and Clint were standing over by a large window, speaking quietly to each other. Steve was glaring at Tony, and Thor was standing by the exit, looking very uncomfortable and uneasy.

"Wha...What happened?" Peter said, though he hated how slurred his voice sounded.

Tony immediately stood up and looked over him. "Kid! Good, you seem to be at least somewhat coherent." Peter was still pretty out of it, but it looked and sounded like Tony was worried. "What do you last remember?"

Peter slowly sat up a little more, ignoring the pounding in his head and his slightly blurred vision. "Ugh...I don't know… I went to the HQ and then...Thor? And then…" he sighed. "I don't really remember much."

An angry expression replaced the worried look in Tony's face. For a second, Peter thought he was going to yell at him, but then Tony turned at Thor, glaring at him. "I thought I told you to leave." he told the Asgardian in a cold toned voice, momentarily ignoring Peter's question.

"But I-" Thor started.

"Go."

Thor hung his head and sullenly walked out of the door, going who knows where.

The rest of the team looked at Tony, this time angry expressions on their faces.

"Tony! That was completely uncalled for!"

Tony ignored Steve and turned back to Peter. "Thor made the mistake of 'accidentally' hitting you in the head with his magic hammer. Luckily, we got you to the medbay soon enough, but if it wasn't for your accelerated healing, you probably would have died or at least been even more gravely injured."

Peter stared at Tony, his eyes wide. So that was why his head hurt so badly. But…

"You're still badly hurt though. Head injuries are always dangerous. You had a bad concussion, but it's more of a mild one now. With plenty of bed rest, it should go away in no time. And you also sustained a cut that required stitches on your forehead, but it shouldn't leave a scar, so I wouldn't worry about that," Tony continued, then was silent.

Over by the window, Clint cleared his throat before speaking. "What Tony 'forgot' to tell you, was that Thor feels really bad about what happened. He's practically been apologizing to you non stop while you were unconscious. He meant to apologize again when you were awake but-" the archer shot a look at Tony. "-SOMEONE won't let him."

"And why should I?" Tony argued back. "He'll just find another way to accidentally hurt Peter. We can't risk that happening again."

Suddenly, everyone was talking at once, most of them arguing with Tony. But then, Peter knew that he had to intervene. "Stop," he croaked out. He was too quiet though, so nobody heard him. "Stop!" he said, this time loud enough. Everyone hushed looked at him.

"I want to talk to Thor for a minute...If I can, Mr. Stark," Peter said to Tony.

Tony raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? Kid, think about this-"

"Yes, I'm sure," Peter replied before Tony could finish his sentence.

The billionaire sighed exasperatedly, but then gave a single nod, though he didn't look happy. "Fine," he said. "I'll call him back in." He looked at the rest of the team. "Everyone else, out."

Once everyone but Peter was gone, Thor came in the medical bay, looking more guilty than Peter had ever seen someone look before. "Hey Thor…" he said, not really sure what else to say.

Thor shuffled his feet and looked at the floor thoughtfully. He was silent for what seemed like years, but then looked at Peter. "I-I am deeply sorry young one. I never meant for Mjolnir to hurt you. I should have paid more attention to my surroundings, but I didn't, and because of that, you are injured… I truly am sorry…"

Peter didn't say anything for a moment, and Thor looked like he was terrified that Peter might not accept his apology. But then Peter smiled

"It's fine Thor. I'm okay...Relatively speaking, anyway. I mean, I'm alive, right?"

"But I...But I caused you harm...How could you forgive me so easily?" Thor asked, confused.

"It was an accident. I'll be fine. Honestly Thor, I'm not mad."

The two shared a small smile, and they both knew everything would be fine.


End file.
